


Adventures of the Little Green Bear

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild OoC, Mild Sexual Content, Plushies, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting the Little Green Bear series as a single work with multiple chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft Spot

Heero sat and looked at the small object on his desk. That small object just happened to be a bright green teddy bear, approximately 6 or 8 inches tall, with a green satin ribbon around its neck. Heero stared at it, and the bear looked back pleadingly. Heero shook his head, mentally adding appeared to his last thought. Inanimate objects couldn't look with any emotion. He spared a look at the green bear, and the bear looked hurt, as if it were pouting. Without knowing why, Heero was overcome with remorse, and did the only thing he could.  
  
He picked up the bear, and hugged it to him. And then, he couldn't put it down. He didn't want to.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo couldn't figure it. The small green bear was now a regular fixture wherever they went. It sat beside the laptop, slept in Heero's bed at night.  Hell, Duo had even caught Heero rigging a harness for it in Wing. Beside that, it wasn't much of a stretch to believe that Heero talked to it at night.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
No response, not even a flicker of an eyelid.  
  
"Heero." Duo spoke a bit more firmly.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Duo sat up, realizing it was time for extreme measures. Looking at the bear, he tried again. "Anou...Heero, that bear looks strung out."  
  
"Strung out?" Heero almost glared at him. Trust the bear to get more of a reaction than a person. Somehow, that seemed to be Heero all over.  
  
"Yeah, you know...like, stoned."  
  
"On drugs." Heero's voice was flat.  
  
"Exactly." Duo beamed at the speed with which Heero had caught on.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Duo was so thrilled to get a full sentence that he failed to notice the warning signs.  
  
"Cause he looks like a Grateful Dead Bear. Deadheads, and all that-" Duo was choked off by Heero grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him from extreme short range.  
  
"My. Bear. Is. Not. A. Druggie. You got that?"  
  
"Y-yes." Duo was unceremoniously dropped as Heero turned back to the laptop, picking up the bear, and cuddling it against his chest, whispering to it.  
  
"The big braided baka didn't mean to hurt your feelings, really."  



	2. Wing's Reprieve

The battle raged on, a naturally tense situation becoming steadily worse as OZ reinforcements arrived. They were outnumbered and out-gunned. Heero's hand reached out for the far-too-familiar infamous button by rote, the natural solution to their problems, then froze. 

Swinging gently in its harness, the little green bear looked down at him sadly. 

Dimly, Heero heard Duo's voice becoming increasingly frantic over the radio, but he didn't respond. His eyes remained fixed on the bear, which hung still now due to Wing's stillness on the battlefield. Heero pulled his hand back, abruptly setting Wing in motion again. 

"Shut up, Duo." 

The stream of words came to a sudden halt. 

With renewed vigor, Wing swept a path of destruction, assisted by enthusiastic sweeps from Deathscythe's thermal scythe. Duo's voice ordered the other pilots to retreat, his tone carrying an authority that the others were hardly used to and obeyed before they thought. Heero didn't pause to think about how Duo had known his plan. Duo was his partner, nothing more need be said. When they were sure the others had enough of a lead, Wing and Deathscythe also followed,  
leaving chaos in their wake. 

~~~ 

Climbing down from his gundam at the safehouse, Duo tried to decide which deity he should be offering prayers of thanks. He had been so afraid that Heero would self-destruct. He headed toward Wing, stopping to watch Heero carefully unstrap the little green bear from its harness and hug it close. Suddenly Duo understood. 

Whispering to the air, Duo smiled with chagrinned relief. "Thank you, Deadhead...I owe you one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...not meant to be funny this time, but it is Heero and his little green bear. What can I say?


	3. Bear-napping

Heero trudged back from the hangar where he'd spent most of the day working on Wing. He'd be glad to relax. And maybe even...if Duo wasn't around...cuddle his bear a bit. He had pondered the bear as a weakness, but decided that even the Perfect Soldier couldn't resist something too damn cute for its own good. Stepping into the room he was sharing with Duo, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

The bear was gone. 

Heero's eyes instantly raked the room, and came to rest on Duo, flopped out on his bed reading a manga. 

"Duo!" 

"Hmm?" Duo didn't even look up from the manga. 

"Duo, where's my bear?" 

"Mm- Deadhead?" Duo surfaced from his reading and blinked at the table where the bear usually sat. "I dunno. I figured you'd taken it with you." 

Heero's hands clenched at his side. Looking the room over again, he suddenly saw a sheet of paper partially hidden by his laptop. Snatching it up, he blinked at the cut-out letters from a newspaper. 

Directly behind him, Duo started laughing. "A ransom demand for a BEAR? Oh, come on." 

"Who...no, what kind of monster abducts a bear?" Heero's voice shook with silent fury. 

Duo grinned, with a wicked glint in his eye. "Maybe Deadhead abducted himself." His grin only widened under Heero's glare. "For drug money." 

"My bear is NOT a DRUGGIE!" Heero started across the room, intent on bodily harming Duo, but his prey danced out of the room laughing. His voice floated back into the room, "Don't worry Heero, I'm sure Deadhead will turn up okay." 

~~~ 

It was around 2 AM, and Heero had kept all of the pilots up to help search for the small green bear. 

Wufei was muttering, "Injustice...losing sleep to hunt for a plush toy. Just ask Maxwell where it is." 

"I've told ya before Wufie, and I'll tell ya again," Duo leaned closer to Wufei, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FRIGGIN' BEAR IS!!!!!" 

Wufei keeled over, and Quatre and Trowa giggled, then exchanged a secretive look. Quatre spoke up, "Heero, we need to rest. I'm sure the bear will turn up in the morning. Why don't you just go to sleep?" 

Heero shooked his head, muttering about failed missions, but Quatre managed to  
steer him to his room. 

The other pilots shuffled into the hall just in time to hear Heero's shriek. 

They rushed into the room, and lo and behold, there was the bear, sitting on Heero's bed as if he'd never been missing. 

"Don't tell me the bear's been here the entire time." Wufei's voice was flat. 

"But the note..." Heero sounded confused as he realized the note was gone. "Duo, you saw the note." 

Even as Duo nodded, Wufei snorted. Quatre sighed, paternally. "Heero, there was no need to play a trick on us like this." 

"But I-" 

"Don't try to explain, just go to bed." Quatre herded Trowa and Wufei out of the room. "Good night." 

In the hall, Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks of unholy mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who wanted more of the Little Green Bear. Especially Hyuy...who's been particularly demanding. ;)


	4. Love and War

Duo wasn't sure how he'd gotten into this situation and he was even less sure of how he was going to get out. It wouldn't have been all that difficult to get just himself out, but there were other things he had to consider. Keeping an eye on the OZ soldier pacing the other side of the room, Duo fiddled with the handcuffs, satisfied when he felt rather than heard the slight click that  
signaled their release. But he couldn't go anywhere. 

The reason for Duo's relative inaction was in the hands of the OZ officer that had just reentered the room. Duo mentally groaned as he thought about what Heero would do to him, if....no, when he found out. 

"Imagine that..." the OZ officer drawled with amusement, "a feared gundam pilot has a teddy bear." 

"Not mine, I'm afraid. Though I'd put it down, if I were you. Its owner is very...possessive." Duo tried to warn the man, but he didn't seem to be listening. Duo eyed the little green bear with something almost akin to fear. It felt odd to owe a debt to a stuffed animal, though it meant so much to Heero, Duo knew he couldn't allow it to come to harm. Plus, Duo knew that his life expectancy would be counted in seconds if he came back and said he'd left the bear behind. 

The officer laughed. "Worried I'll violate your teddy?" 

"Just don't expect me to come to your funeral." Duo was caught, and he knew it. He could either attack the guard and get out of the room before the officer could react, or he could grab the bear. He couldn't manage both. Great. At this rate, he was going to have to be rescued. 

The little green bear was tossed up in the air, then caught to be tossed up again. "Maybe I'll use it for target practice." 

A hand reached down from suddenly open hatch in the ceiling and snatched the bear. As the officer gaped in shock, the hand re-emerged bearing a gun, and fired. 

"I tried to tell you." Duo grinned. The grin swiftly disappeared when Heero's head appeared and glared. 

"Come to rescue me, I see." //My knight in shining armor.// Duo smiled, his heart warming at the thought that Heero would come for him. 

"Hn, baka." Heero withdrew back up into the ceiling and the panel closed. 

Duo gaped, before recovering himself. "That's IT, Deadhead! This most definitely means war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this was coming...how long could Duo stand to be upstaged by a little green bear in Heero's affections? ;)   
> Inspired by CMauro (you know who you are, thank you.)


	5. I Declare War

Duo stumbled into the room he shared with Heero at the safehouse, looking like death warmed over. (1) Heero didn't even glance up from his laptop, the little green bear nestled safely in his lap. Duo glared at the bear.

Heero looked up in time to see Duo glaring at his crotch. It wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing to see, and disturbed even the Perfect Soldier. He had to resist the urge to flinch when Duo looked up and met his eyes.

"Duo..."

Heero shut up when Duo made a sharp cutting gesture with his hand. Then Duo spoke, so softly Heero had to strain to hear. "Since you saw fit to leave your partner behind in favor of a **toy** , in future, that damned bear can watch your back." (2)

~~~~

Heero couldn't find his little green bear. He'd searched all the places he would have put it, but it just wasn't there. He thought about asking Duo for help, but the bear was a sore subject with Duo right now. Actually, Heero wasn't sure how long it was going to be a sore subject. Duo had barely spoken to him in the last week. He hadn't realized that Duo could hold such a grudge.

"Have you checked the bedrooms?" Duo's voice broke through his contemplation. His head snapped around, but Duo wasn't looking at him.

"What?"

"For your bear." Duo's voice was patient.

"I...uh..."

"Oh, go and look. You're not going to settle down till you find it, and you're being a distraction."

"Um...thanks." Heero hurried out of the room to check. He didn't see the malicious amusement gleam in Duo's eyes as he watched him go. //This is gonna be fun.//

~~~

Heero checked the safehouse, room by room. Only Trowa and Quatre's room remained. He stuck his head in and frowned. There, seated between a pink flamingo and a camel, was the little green bear. It was cuddled comfortably up with the other plushies, like it was exactly where it wanted to be. Heero was moving to pick up the bear when Quatre appeared behind him.

"Oh, hello Heero, did you need something?" Quatre smiled, but was taken aback at Heero's growl. Then he saw the bear.

"I didn't....I swear, Heero, I wouldn't...uh, Heero?" Quatre turned and ran.

~~~

Lying on the bed in his room, Duo laughed quietly as he listened to the sound of the chase echoing through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Pun most definitely intended. ;)  
> (2)Don't shoot me...it's just temper speaking...I swear. ;)
> 
> I'm sure that Duo didn't mean it...really. *looks nervous* Just an image that popped into my head.


	6. Retaliation

The silent figure slunk into the hangar, climbed up Wing, and carefully attached several items. After pausing to admire their work, the figure giggled madly and quickly left. //We'll see what he thinks of that!// 

~~ 

Another day, another mission, and Heero Yuy was in a good mood. He smirked on his way out to the hangar, the Little Green Bear protectively cuddled to his side. He was especially paranoid about the bear's safety after the many near-constant disappearances lately. But for now, the bear was safe, and the offenders chastised. 

He climbed up to Wing's cockpit, placing the Little Green Bear in its harness. Then he climbed out to do his preflight check. Everything appeared to be fine until he noticed the new additions to Wing's paint. 

A bright yellow diamond cheerfully announced in bold letters: Bear on Board. 

A long green rectangle had bears dancing down it that chanted out: Deadhead or  
No Head. 

But that wasn't even the worst part. Heero didn't know how he'd missed it when he walked into the hangar. Covering Wing's head was a mask....a green teddy bear mask that looked suspiciously like his bear. 

There was only one person who had the gall to do something like this to Wing. 

"DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

All of the pilots rushed to the hangar to see what the matter was. Duo arrived last, and was immediately grabbed by Heero, who was mumbling incoherently about bears and how he was going to kill Duo. Duo, too busy being manhandled by Heero, had yet to notice the changes to Wing. As he was trying to figure out what he'd done this time, Trowa rescued him. 

Flopping to the ground, Duo rubbed his throat, sure that Heero was trying to strangle him. "Wha..wha'd I do?" 

Heero looked from the genuine confusion on Duo's face, to Quatre, who he finally realized was practically collapsed on the ground he was laughing so hard. As Heero realized he'd been had, he glared impartially at the group. 

"Leave my bear out of the pranks, you hear me? Or I WILL kill someone." 

"Nearly kill me because of the bear again, and I MIGHT just do something drastic myself." Duo muttered as he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring Heero's startled expression. 

Surveying Wing, Duo chuckled hoarsely. "Nice one Q, I wish I'd thought of it first."


	7. Peace

Duo was in a foul mood. This rare occurrence had already sent Quatre scrambling for cover, caused Trowa to blink and move to protect Quatre, and cause Wufei to actually stop midrant. Heero he thankfully hadn't seen. Duo wasn't sure what he might have done around Heero, but he was pretty sure he would have regretted it.

He stamped into the room he shared with Heero and glared at the Little Green Bear sitting beside Heero's laptop. That damn bear had caused more problems for him since its arrival than he cared to count. "I'm concentrating on saving my own hide from now on, Deadhead...cute little green stoned out of his mind bear who's captivated Heero or not."

He flopped onto his bed without looking and grunted slightly when he felt something poking his back. He sat up and reached around to grab the object that had been under his shoulders and stopped dead. A small brown teddy bear, unbelievably cute, rested in his hands. Carefully pinned to his ear was a note.

"Duo-  
Peace?  
Heero."

For a long moment, Duo couldn't believe that Heero would do this, and was sure that it was Quatre playing a joke on him. But as he read the little note again, he was sure that it was Heero's extremely neat block handwriting. Duo smiled widely at the note, then removed it from the bear's ear, rubbing the ear as if to ease the sting. Then giving into an urge he hadn't been able to assuage as a child, he cuddled the bear close, grinning so broadly his face began to hurt. Whispering to the bear, Duo decided on a name, "Koibito...and hmmm, Kuma, since I think that's bear in Japanese, and Heero gave you to me. But I can't call you that around him, so remember, that's a secret just between the two of us."

Duo cuddled the bear for a few more long minutes, before glancing over at the Little Green Bear. It looked smug. "Shut up, Deadhead."

He looked away, then turned back and stuck his tongue out for good measure. Then returned to cuddling his new bear. "Definitely peace, Heero, definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the LGB. ;) Many thanks to Amanda for the loan of her bear, and to Kimmie for the idea. And Falling Star, this is the beginning of the idea you suggested. *grin*


	8. Lover's Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different POV...

Comfortably settled on a stack of fluffy towels in the linen closest, the Little Green Bear and Koibito Kuma cuddled. Koibito Kuma was ecstatic. Ever since he'd come to live with his Duo, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the Little Green Bear. And that same Little Green Bear was returning his affections. Glory be, would miracles never cease. 

"You're starting to sound like Duo." The Little Green Bear laughed. 

"What's wrong with that? At least I don't sound like Heero." KK, as Duo had taken to calling him, responded. 

"It's my mission to make him loosen up." 

"Mission? You're a bear, just like me." 

LGB smiled. "How true. Now, we're not sure how long we'll get before Heero comes home, so let's make the most of it." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

~~~ 

Duo was on the lookout at the window, and turned on the stereo when he saw Heero. Trowa made sure to slam the door next to him, and Quatre went racing for the linen closet. Opening the door, he scooped up the two cuddled up bears, "Sorry guys, but time's up." 

He ran down the hall to the room Heero and Duo shared and carefully placed the Little Green Bear beside the laptop and KK on Duo's bed, being sure to place them so they could see each other. Then he raced out. 

~~~ 

After Heero had come in and hadn't noticed anything wrong, the three pilots relaxed in the living room. Trowa looked amused, and Duo was shaking his head. "I wouldn't have believed it." 

"I'm telling you, those bears feel...and strongly. It's enough to make a guy blush." Quatre fanned himself. 

Duo's eyes grew larger. "They weren't-" 

Quatre grinned, "They were."


	9. The Green Eyed Monster

The Little Green Bear sat in corner of the loveseat in the living room, virtually forgotten by the pilots and their friends as they rushed out. Also virtually forgotten was an old dalmation plushie dropped on the other end of the loveseat. Once the others were all gone, LGB looked over at him. 

"Hi. I'm LGB. I notice you're new around here." 

"Woof!" 

"Pongo, huh? Well, very pleased to meet you." 

"Woof, woof." 

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you think so. You look well loved yourself." If LGB could have blushed, he would have. It wasn't everyday a near stranger complimented him so nicely. 

"Woof." 

LGB tried to blush again. "Um, yeah, well-loved about covers me, too." 

Pongo laughed, an odd chuckling woof. 

"It's not that funny!" 

Pongo laughed further. 

"Stop it!" LGB launched himself at Pongo, deciding that maybe tickling would make Pongo stop. 

~~~ 

Two eyes glared balefully at the fun on the couch. KK couldn't believe it. He turned his back on his koi for a few minutes and he was consorting with some unknown plushie. And everyone would have figured him, Koibito Kuma, for the bad guy. Well, he wasn't going to give LGB up without a fight, that was for sure. That spotted nuisance had better watch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's Catelf's turn to have a fic written (mostly cause the idea's really working with me today, and I desperately wanted to write. ;) ), thank you for the kind loan of Pongo.


	10. Apology Metaphor

Heero had screwed up. Again. "K'so."

He cursed and tossed himself on the bed. It was all the others in the house. It unsettled him. He wasn't a social creature. He couldn't help it. It hadn't fallen under his training. He sighed. That definitely didn't help the current situation. He'd managed to piss off Duo again. Their fragile peace was broken.

He'd even admit the problem. He'd been jealous. So he'd reacted very badly to watching Duo flirt with the girls. He'd gone off, in front of everyone. Duo's face had shuttered, and he had been so cold as he'd hooked his arm through Hilde's and announced they'd go out for the evening.

Heero had made sure he wasn't around when they came back. In fact, he and Duo had been avoiding each other for the last 24 hours.

Glancing at the room to decide when Duo had last been here, he noticed the bears.

He'd gotten used to finding his and Duo's bears together. It had become normal, expected. He actually kind of liked it, because it could be used as a metaphor for him and Duo and-- he shook his head. He didn't need to go there. In fact, he was much better off not going there. There was no chance now.

But today....Duo's bear was sitting with its back turned on his own little green bear. They were _always_ sitting facing each other. Duo had teased that it kept them from being lonely. He'd even changed them so that they could see each other. Heero shook his head again. Now he was thinking about the bears like they were alive. They were plushies. Maybe he just needed to keep  
telling himself that.

And it was definitely his own imagination that the little green bear looked sad. It had to be. It had to be his own depression bleeding through. Hmmmm, maybe...

Heero looked around furtively to make sure no one else was near, and picked up both of the bears. Setting them both on the desk so that they were looking at each other, he started to speak softly. "I know it hasn't been pleasant having strangers around, but jealousy is an ugly thing. And it means you have to swallow your pride and apologize. True friends are definitely saving. So, make up."

From the doorway, Duo watched Heero silently. Heero obviously didn't know he was there, so Duo could take this as a heartfelt apology and not a backhanded one. Waiting until Heero flopped back on his bed, Duo came into the room. Before Heero could say anything, Duo cut him off. "You're sorry, I know, and I'm sorry I over-reacted. Peace again?" He held out one hand.

Heero stared at Duo, glanced at the bears, then back up. He reached out for Duo's hand, and found himself pulled into a hug. Feeling Heero's tension, Duo whispered into his ear, "It's good with more than bears, Heero."

~~~~  
Sitting on the desk, LGB and KK stared at each other, struck by Heero's words and the reconciliation of the two pilots.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I-"

"I'm sorry, too. I take so much for granted."

The two bears laughed as they spoke almost simultaneously and then hugged each other, the embrace of the two boys in the background.


	11. Sharing Secrets

Another mission, another room, another bed. Lately it had been the only way to keep track of the time. And even Heero had to admit that it was becoming tiresome. Two things kept things it from being utter agony...Duo and the little green bear. And both were currently in the room with him. Heero dropped his duffel and looked around the dingy motel room. It was the best they had been able to do, but it was small, and there was only the one bed. At least it was a double. 

Both boys were so exhausted that they barely spoke. Heero didn't even argue when Duo snagged the first shower and took forever. He didn't complain when his own shower was luke-warm and then cold. He didn't complain when he came out and found Duo asleep already, wearing only boxers, hogging the bed, his hair taking up the space that his splayed limbs didn't. 

Heero sighed, pulled on spandex shorts to sleep in, and grabbed the little green bear. With a tenderness that he never would have dreamed of showing his partner when he was awake, he gently swept the wealth of hair aside, then climbed onto the bed himself. Heero forced himself to lie down with his back to Duo. Then with his last conscious movement, he snuggled the little green bear close and slept. 

~*~ 

Duo came slowly awake with a feeling of contentment, which almost immediately jerked him to full awareness because it was such a rare feeling these days. He started to catalog sensations, and was sure, positive even, that the warm body snuggling against him had to be Heero. He cracked one eye open and confirmed a tousled head of dark brown hair on his chest. Yes, that was Heero. 

Warm breath touched his chest, and Duo had to firmly control his shiver. He closed his eyes and implored Heaven for some self-control. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the little green bear leaning against Heero's pillow. For a moment, he toyed with the idea that the bear looked like a cross between smug and forlorn, then snorted. He was definitely getting carried away. But looking down at Heero again, Duo paused in thought. 

"Well, Deadhead, you've turned him into a snuggler. Guess I gotta thank you." 

He thought he had spoken softly, but Heero stirred. Duo grinned as Heero realized what he'd done and leapt to his feet. "Who were you talking to?" 

"No one." Duo winked at the bear. It would be their little secret.


	12. Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was sparked by browsing in Spencer's and looking at  
> cards....so be afraid, very afraid.

Heero was taking advantage of the solitude. A part of him berated this weakness, but part of him rationalized beautifully. //Even a perfect soldier has to release stress.// And so here he was, lying naked on his bed, touching himself while he thought of his partner. His mind replayed every kind word, every simple touch, and added to them, amplified them. Every thought of Duo was better than the last, and each provoked more feeling. He was so close when... 

The door opened. 

Duo stepped inside, preceeded by his voice, "Hey, Heero-" 

Heero looked around frantically for something to cover himself with, and grabbed the nearest thing at hand. 

Duo stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Heero. The corners of his mouth quirked upward. "I think that rates as bear abuse, Heero." 

Heero glanced down and realized that he'd grabbed the little green bear, and was holding it in front of strategic places. He flushed, embarrassed that he'd been caught. His first instinct was to put the bear down, but he had nothing else to use in its place. "Um...I..." 

Heero was about to make a mad dash for the bathroom when Duo started stalking toward him, with a decidedly predatory gleam in his eyes. "Um, Duo, what are you doing? Duo? Duo!" 

The little green bear made a soft landing on Duo's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme silliness brought to you courtesy of Natascha and the newest muse,  
> Verdi, a small green bear that swears he's not a druggie. ;) 
> 
> Originally published on GWML.


End file.
